The Proposal
by littlemsstrawberry
Summary: It's exactly what the title suggests. This was how Athrun proposed to Cagalli. It is a one-shot, but it can be seen as a part in my first fanfic 'Destiny and Hope'. Please read and review.


It's exactly what the title suggests. This was how Athrun proposed to Cagalli. It is a one-shot, but it can be seen as a part in my first fanfic 'Destiny and Hope'. I know I haven't updated that story in nearly a week. To those who read it, sorry! I will post chapter 7 soon. I'm half way done already! So now please read and review this one! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

The Proposal

"Tuck!" Upon hearing the sound from the window, Cagalli stirred in her sleep.

"Tuck!" The sound came again. "Tuck!" Thinking it was some bird pecking on the window sill, Cagalli went back to sleep.

Outside, dropping the stone he was holding on to, Athrun chuckled, "That girl, she's never going to wake up isn't she? Looks like I've got to get her down myself."

With that, he climbed up the nearest tree and jumped into her balcony. The glass door was ajar. "Prefect," he thought as he slid into her room.

Standing by her bedside, he gazed at her striking features and wondered whether she was actually an angel that had fallen from heaven. She was the incarnation of beauty itself. Gently caressing her face, he whispered, "Cagalli love, please wake up, I want you to come with me."

"Can't it wait till morning?" Cagalli mumbled in her sleep.

"No, it can't. Love, please get up now."

"Five more minutes…"

Again chuckling to himself, Athrun gently scooped her up and carried her bridal style out to the balcony.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" Cagalli murmured with her eyes closed.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep, I'm taking you somewhere."

"But I have a meeting with the council tomo…" Cagalli dozed off before she could complete her sentence.

Boarding his Gundam parked not too far away, Athrun made sure Cagalli snuggled comfortably in his arms before taking off. It was a few hours to the destination.

Cagalli awoke in the cockpit of the Infinite Justice. As the dim memories of last night slowly flowed into her head, she realised she was still clad in her silk pajamas.

Changing into the orange bikini halter top and a pair of white shorts that she found neatly folded by the side, she made her way down to the beach where she spotted him smiling, walking towards her. He was wearing red swimming shorts that reached to his knee and a plain fitted white shirt, with the Haumea necklace hanging out.

His was hot. The fitted white shirt showed his muscular yet lean frame. She felt her cheeks burn.

"Good morning Princess, it's about time you woke up," Athrun teased as Cagalli marched over to him. He could not help but to look at Cagalli. She too was hot. Her figure was flawless, it was well toned. He blushed as pure lust nearly got the better of him. He desperately tried hard to control himself not to pounce on her and touch that smooth creamy skin of hers at that instant.

"Don't call me that. You know I don't like it. Anyway, you better take me back right now. Thanks to you and your antics, I probably missed my meeting with…"

"The council," Athrun finished her sentence. "Don't worry. I have cancelled your whole schedule for today."

"What? Why did you do that? Hold on a second, are we at..?" Cagalli said as her eyes widened in realisation.

"Yes we are. And just in case you have forgotten, today is the day we first met three years ago," Athrun reminded her.

Taking her hand, he led her to the other end of the beach. There, lying on the soft golden sand was a typical checkered mat and a giant picnic basket.

Cagalli peered inside the basket. "KEBABS! I haven't eaten this in ages!" Cagalli squealed in delight like a little kid spotting the ice cream truck driving down the lane.

"Yes Princess I know, but this is only once off. Starting your day with spicy food isn't good for your stomach…" Athrun lectured.

Cagalli ignored him and feasted on the chilli coated kebabs. Cagalli felt like she was in heaven. What could be better than spending time with Athrun and eating her favourite food in the world?

"You've got some chilli sauce at the side here," Athrun said as he leaned over and licked the sauce off her mouth. "Oh it's spicy."

"ATHRUN ZALA! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVES!" Cagalli's face was flushed again. It was unclear whether it was due to anger or embarrassment.

"Catch me if you can Princess," Athrun challenged. With that, he pinched her nose and ran off to the shallow waters.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD ZALA! WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU!" Cagalli shouted as she dropped her kebabs and gave chase.

Purposely slowing down so that Cagalli could catch up, he turned around only to be hit with a satisfying splat on the chest by a handful of wet sand. His emerald eyes stared back at the blonde with a hint of mischief, promising retribution.

In a split second, Athrun tackled her and pinned her against a coconut tree.

"Hey, what do you want?" Cagalli said as blinked and looked into his face which was just a few inches from hers. She was stunned by his sudden actions.

Smirking, Athrun replied, "I want this." He then slowly lowered his head as his mouth brushed against hers. Tilting her head to the side, he dove in for a reckless and wild kiss. He wanted her.

Finally pulling away to catch their breath, he held her by the shoulder. He looked sincerely into her fierce amber eyes and said, "_There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still lingers, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will ever be a part of me_. Cagalli, I love you deeply from the bottom of my heart." Kneeling down on one knee, Athrun held out an emerald cut diamond ring which sparkled brightly under the sun. He said, "Will you marry me Cagalli?"

Cagalli was lost for words, she was overwhelmed with happiness. "Yes," she somehow managed to choke out.

_**End**_

Hope you like it! Please review! No flames please! Thank you!

Note: the words in italics are a quote from Gretchen Kemp found online.


End file.
